


Closer

by rubygirl29



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, h/c, towel slippage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubygirl29/pseuds/rubygirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Towel-slippage is one of my favorite kinks. This is a shameless indulgence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Closer**

John is stretched out on his bed, three cushions stuffed behind his back and head, because he was slammed against a boulder by a Wraith drone that afternoon and he hurts. Beckett has prescribed pain meds, which he usually refuses. This time, he's taken one, however, just to keep his spine from feeling as if it were about to poke through his skin. He's trying to read a graphic novel, but the expressions on the faces are too harsh, too close to how he feels right now. He tosses it aside and closes his eyes, waiting for the meds to take effect.

He barely hears the soft scratching on his door. "Come on in," he sighs.

"It's locked," Ronon's rough growl is muffled.

"Sorry." John raises his hand and the door slides open, admitting Ronon. He's still wearing the blood-stained clothes he wore that afternoon. "How's Lorne?" he asks.

"Fine. He needed some stitches is all. Getting cut and hit by a stunner earned him an overnight in the infirmary. He's pissed."

"Yeah, it's poker night and he's been on a hot streak." He yawns. "Thanks for the update." He realizes Ronon is just standing there looking a little uncertain. "What?"

"Can I use your shower?"

"Sure. Is something wrong with yours?"

"No. Yours is better."

"McKay could adjust it."

"No." He grins, uncertainty gone and kisses John on the head, gently. "I like it this way." He vanishes into the bathroom, and John hears the hum of the water and the soft rustle of Ronon's leathers. If he weren't so damn sore, he'd have joined him, but the thought of moving makes him feel dizzy, so he stays still.

The water cuts off, and a few minutes later, Ronon comes out with a puff of steam surrounding him and a towel wrapped around his hips. It's a small towel; it doesn't hide much from John's eyes. As exhausted and hurting as he is, he still can't look away. Ronon's skin is amazing; golden and smooth with a silky sheen. His muscles are defined, the light hair on his chest trails down to a darker, coarser blend of curls shadowing the edge of the towel. He stretches, and the towel loosens, sliding slowly off one golden hip, catching on Ronon's sex, before falling completely to the floor. Ronon bends and picks it up, toweling off the last beads of water, then running it over his dreads.

John watches, his lips parted. He's too weary and too sore for arousal, but his cock still feels warm and heavy with blood. Ronon kneels over John, kisses him with moist, sweet tasting lips. John sighs into his mouth. Ronon kisses back until John relaxes in his hold.

"You need some help getting under the covers?" Ronon asks. His fingers are already unbuttoning John's shirt. He slides his big hands between John's back and the pillows and gently pulls him forward enough to slide the shirt off. The same gentle hands help him out of the rest of his clothes and lay him down.

The pain pill has taken effect and John feels boneless and aching, but not in acute distress. Ronon covers him with two soft blankets. John is hovering on the verge of sleep, but he reaches out and tugs at Ronon's hand.

"You want me to stay?" he asks, but not really asking because he's already sliding into John's bed. He stretches the length of his long, warm, golden body next to John's. His hand moves lightly over his chest, across his ribs, to his waist. He cups John lightly, not to arouse him, but to be comforting and intimate. John smiles, feels Ronon pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"This could be interesting in the morning," John whispers, and Ronon's breath of laughter makes him smile.

"Go to sleep," Ronon says. "We're both off-duty tomorrow." He nuzzles into John's hair, finds a comfortable hollow in the pillow and closes his eyes.

John stays awake long enough to turn slightly, curving his back into Ronon's warmth with the comfort of his cock nestling softly against John's ass. He's all about interesting, but right now, just being closer to Ronon is all he needs.

 **The End**


End file.
